


Restlessness

by aldiara



Category: Within the Wires (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Written for the "Rise" prompt on Drabble Day 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Rise" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Nature-related imagery can be a helpful visualisation tool when it comes to putting the mind into a state of calm serenity.  
I invite you to consider the sea today. Imagine the waves, rolling in towards the land. They are curving, sensuously, like a woman’s back arched in ecstasy, another following closely. You may find this easier to visualise if you actually picture the waves as two women. Cresting gracefully together, their hands like seafoam on translucent skin. Two mermaids, tangled, rising…rising.  
Your elevated heart rate indicates you are not in a state of calm serenity. Please start this cassette over.


End file.
